Missing Pieces
by CasualtyFanForever81
Summary: Zoe wakes up in Max's bed and cant remember what happened. later Zoe has her life turned around. Will Zax survive? I do not own all the Casualty characters except for my own one which you'll see later one 100% completed Fan-Fic.
1. Why can't I remember?

**Hi Guys so this is like my first Fan-Fic and I thought that seen as there are like loads of Tam and Jeff and Dixie stories I would do my own Zoe and Max one this is a one-off unless you have any ideas or want me to carry on so yeah, thanks xx**

* * *

Introduction

Wednesday 1st January 2014

_Zoe's POV_

_I woke up, the smell of booze clearly on my breath, I turn over to see a young male lying next to me, I looked closer 'SHIT' I thought to myself. I've just slept with Max. He soon woke up though._

* * *

"Morning Beautiful" Max spoke.

"What happened?" Zoe said puzzled wondering what had happened.

"Well, you got drunk at the club and bumped into me, you just started kissing me, when you said to come back to my house. So yeah welcome to the student house." Max said laughing.

Zoe was confused she couldn't remember anything did she really go on to Max? What was happening to her? She looked over to the alarm clock next to her, it was 08:45am and Zoe and Max were both carrying the hangover from hell.

They both freaked though when they heard a knock on Max's Door. "Come on you lazy git, get up and come down stairs for breakfast or you won't get none." Robyn rudely shouted, but when she got no answer she opened the door and got the shock of her life. "OMG! Zoe did you sleep with Max?!" Robyn shouted, so loud that Jamie and Fletch came upstairs to see what all the commotion was about.

* * *

Fletch was still staying at the student house as Natalie still won't let him go home for cheating on her with a staff member (I bet it will explode when/ if she finds out it was Tess!)

* * *

"HAA" Jamie laughed.

Fletch got out his mobile un noticed and took a snap on it. "Right, I shall send this to Noel and get him to post this in the staff room" Said Fletch.

"OI! Delete that photo or do I have to catch you" Said Max before chasing after Fletch in his boxers.

"Now, now Doctor Hanna, I hope you haven't been doing anything naughty with my younger step-brother." Robyn cheeky spoke trying not to giggle. But Zoe just sat there looking around before saying "I don't know what happened, I can't remember" Robyn laughed, "I remember fully, So me, Jamie and Max were all at the club ready for the new year when you came along and challenged Max to a drinking contest and before we knew it you had downed 3 vodka's and coke, 2 red wines, 12 shots and 5 cocktails, you and Max both got to the last cocktail and when you had both drew he kissed you. And well from that I don't know as I never saw you or Max till, well, now I guess." Robyn explained.

"Well, at least I know why I have a hangover from hell" Said Zoe then she looked at the alarm clock, it now said 09:00 and Zoe was now late.


	2. Photo's Spreading

**Hi guys so after two comments I have received I have decided to carry on with the story so hope you enjoy and if you have any idea's for the future chapters please message me with them. **

**Many Thanks Katie x**

* * *

Zoe flung herself out of Max's bed and got dressed into some of Robyn's clothes as she knew that she couldn't go in wearing the exact same clothes she wore yesterday.

Max on the other hand was pissed off as Fletch had in fact sent the photo of him and Zoe in bed.

"You git!" Max shouted, absolutely fuming that he sent the picture.

"Well mate, I couldn't help it and Noel is gonna pay me £50 for the photo, that was an offer I couldn't refuse!" Fletch said whilst thinking about what he could spend it on when Jamie came into the room.

"I know what you can do, for starters buy us all a pint after work" Jamie cheekily spoke,

"Ok, seen as you are letting me crash at the student house" agreed Fletch

* * *

**AT Holby ED**

Noel was busy opening up the email Fletch had sent him when Louise stood behind him. "OMG is that Zoe?!" Louise asked rather loudly.

"Yes, it is indeed" Noel answered.

"Right, email that over to me and I'll get them printed and put up all over the ED" Louise spoke back. Not realising that she in fact is meant to be the good one.

Five minutes later Louise had printed off twenty copies and stuck them in Reception, by the loo's, in the Staff Room, Nurse's station, both ED lifts and set on a channel on the tv ready to put up when Zoe walked in that morning.

"You do realise Zoe is going to kill you when she see's those photo up around the ED" Came a voice behind her, she turned around to be faced with Charlie.

"Oh well good thing I can just blame it on Noel or Fletch as they are the only ones with the photo's" Louise had cunningly spoke. "Oi! Wait a minute, I sent you an email..." Noel started before being interrupted by Louise "unlike you I deleted the email idiot" Louise smugly spoke.

* * *

**Back at the student's place**

"Right, so I better leave I'm now 20 minutes late" Spoke Zoe. but Max quickly pulled her into a corner to warn her all about the photo Fletch had taken. "Don't worry Max," Zoe started. "I shall have him and Noel cleaning up bed pans for a year" Zoe had finished which caused Max to laugh and kiss Zoe on the lips, but Zoe didn't pull away until Fletch pulled his phone out. "FLETCH! IF YOU DARE TAKE ONE PHOTO, I WILL TAKE THAT PHONE OFF YOU AND SHOVE IT UP YOUR ARSE AND MAKE SURE IT IS SO FUCKING FARE UP THAT YOU WILL REQUIRE SURGERY!" Zoe shouted which caused Fletch to run out the door whimpering.

But Jamie, Robyn and Max just laughed at what Zoe had shouted at Fletch. They all left to walk to work and they all knew when they got there they would be 30 minutes late.

* * *

**Hi guys so I've officially running on empty could you possibly help me with idea's on what could happen?**

**What happens when they get to work?**

**Will Noel get his own back on Louise? etcetera. Thanks**


	3. Accidents

**Hi Guys whoop, finally got onto chapter 3 I was afraid that I wouldn't be able to write a third but then in the bath I had a light bulb moment so here it is. And a suggestion I have received from rivernymph99 I have decided to call this relationship between Zoe and Max ZAX. Many thanks to cenalover who gave me the idea towards the end of this chapter.**

**Katie x**

* * *

**Zoe's POV**

_I don't know what's going on. I walk into the ED and everything is just hush, hush. There are members of staff looking at something that are stuck in different places on the walls and that's when I saw the big TV on the wall behind Reception. 'Fletch! I'm gonna kill him!' I thought to myself._

* * *

Zoe stormed off straight to her office and the sound of her shutting the door sent shivers down everyone's spines.

"So is it true?" Dixie spoke to the others who had just come in.

"About what?" Jamie asked, and then Max walked in.

* * *

**Max's POV**

_I walked into Reception and all I can see is what felt like hundreds of faces staring at me. What is going on and that's where I saw the photo. I panicked, this isn't right; I need to see Zoe make sure she is ok._

_I hated every moment seeing those photo's up everywhere. I disliked Fletch for taking the photo and for the person who put them up for all to see. But I felt sorry and concerned for Zoe, my respect didn't matter. But Zoe, god, Zoe's life is going to be hell._

* * *

But inside Zoe's office she had her head on her desk trying to think what had happened, it was still hazy and at one point she had even come to the conclusion that her drink was spiked. She headed out the office and to the ladies Loo's.

* * *

Elsewhere, Noel was talking to Louise in reception, "So did you bother doing what I told you to Louise?" asked Noel rather annoyed as Louise was more interested in telling a drunk to get lost and stop wasting her time. "LOUISE! Are you even listening to me?" Noel asked rather loudly which made Louise jump and the drunk go away. "What?!" Louise cursed. "Can you go and put an out of order sign on the door of the ladies toilets in cubicles, there's been a flood in there and we are waiting for maintenance to come and fix it." Noel spoke and as Louise headed towards the toilets he forgot and shouted; "OH YEAH DON'T FORGET TO CHECK THE TOILETS ARE EMPTY BEFORE YOU PUT IT UP!" BUT Louise was gone and it was too late.

* * *

As Zoe entered the toilets she slipped and hit the floor with a thud, darkness came over.

* * *

**Guys so I thought that for the next chapter that I may do a chapter where Zoe is unconscious and she is having a flash back as to how she ends up in bed with Max so yeah. I'll upload that when I can for you guys!**


	4. Remembering

**So here it is finally the fourth chapter I may make it to Chapter 6 and then start on a different fan-fiction so enjoy.**

**Katie x.**

* * *

**Tuesday 31 December 2013**

**New Years Eve**

Zoe had just arrived outside the club and was greeted by the lovely bouncers that were outside to make sure that everyone was safe and that no one tried to sneak in any drugs or weapons. "Hello, hope you have a nice evening" Zoe spoke to the bouncers who replied simply with a nod of their heads in sync.

Inside the club Zoe headed straight over to Robyn and Jamie, she thought t least it is better than hanging around with a complete and utter 'Dick Head' as Zoe puts it.

"Hiya, is it ok if I hang with you guys?" Zoe asked unaware that Max was just buying their first drinks. "Sure but..." Robyn replied before Jamie interfered "But, you'll have to join in getting rounds we are gonna take it in turns. You in?" Jamie said this deliberately because he knew that Zoe would go when she heard that Max was also here.

* * *

Five minutes passed when Max came over with a tray of drinks. "Sorry Robyn, I forgot what you wanted so I got you two Vodi's and Cokes. Jamie, I got you a pint same as me..." Just noticing Zoe. "Oh sorry Zoe, I never knew you were there." Max finished. "Oh don't worry Max; Zoe can have my other Vodka and Coke." Robyn kindly spoke handing her second drink to Zoe. "Thank you" Zoe mouthed as the music was put up louder by the DJ on the dance floor.

Unaware of what would happen Max challenged Zoe to a Drinks competition (which Zoe happily agreed to) as Robyn headed off to buy 3 vodka's and coke, 2 red wines, 12 shots and 5 cocktails. When she got back "Let the drinking game commence" Jamie said trying to impersonate the Hunger Games lady.

* * *

And 3 vodka's and coke, 2 red wines, 12 shots and 5 cocktails later, it was midnight. Max and Zoe were soo drunk that when they reached the stroke of midnight they both kissed each other then snuck off at 1am back to Max's house.

* * *

Now she knew and finally she could fix things in the ED. Suddenly she could see white, Zoe started to come around.

* * *

**So guys I thought I'd give you double the reading tonight as I was going to do one uploaded this morning and one this afternon but for some unknown reason I couldn't get on till now which is 16:39 in Britain. So please R&R also, I was watching a Casualty trailer today and there is Zoe and Max in bed maybe I'm side kick and this will happen. Enough of my talking **

**Katie xx**


	5. Finding Zoe

**I never thought I would be sitting here and writing chapter Five. Now I know that there isn't going to much Zax fluff but I thought on doing this chapter around Louise finding Zoe.**

**Enough said enjoy**

**Katie xx**

* * *

**Louise's POV**

_Noel was absolutely pissing me off for fuck sake I know to check the toilets what does he want to do? Hold my bloody hand? I arrived outside the toilets and noticed a strange eerily feeling and straight away knew something was up, Rita and Lily were passing so I grabbed them and told them my theory although one (Lily) took a bit more persuading that I wasn't wasting her time._

_We opened the door and weren't expecting who we did on the other side._

* * *

"Can we get some help in here please?" Lily shouted then 2 more nurses and a porter come in. Unfortunately the nurses that came in were Fletch and Jamie and the porter that came in with a bed was Max.

"Right, guys we keep this professional, I will lead the case but no-one tells anyone about Zoe being in Resus. Ok?" Lily announced whiles they got Zoe on a trolley. Because no-one knew what happened, they made sure that in Resus they put on a collar and also they made sure that she had the full FBC's, U's and E's, head Ct and C- spine. They also took a sample of her blood and did urine dip.

Suddenly the thing we wanted to hear was "Everyone she's coming around" Lily was now checking her eyes. "Right give her another 5 of morphine and looking at her stats now she is slightly dehydrated, so stick up a bag of Celine." Lily finished.

* * *

**Zoe's POV**

_As my vision became clear I could tell I was in Resus that repetitive smell that would always hit you as you walked in made it obvious, not to mention the echoing of foot-steps which only ever occurred in that very same room._

_I could hear the voice of Lily above, her sympathy that I was hurt, I could hear that repetitive, boom boom, boom boom of the heart monitor next to me. At least I knew that being with Lily she won't let the team make an error treating me._

* * *

Straight away Zoe knew what she had to do and so see spoke still slightly hazy "Lily. Can you... Get Max. Get Max." Lily obliged. Knowing that Zoe would have her doing something gross, like making her treat all the drunks. "Robyn, go and get Max for Zoe please" Robyn looked confusingly at Lily who only had to glare at Robyn to make her run to find Max.

When Max arrived he went straight over to Zoe who grabbed in hand, this made everyone aw. She whispered to him "come to my office once I'm dis-charged, I need to talk to you." Max nodded and exited so that Lily could take Zoe for her scans as she still had a big bump on her head.


	6. Shocking Results

**Hi Guys so I was going to have this as my final chapter but GIRISHA1 asked me to make this into a full blown Fan-Fiction, so I will try to do my best but after the next couple of chapters I will start to request ideas from you guys to keep it going on.**

**Giriha1- Thanks for that suggestion so I will continue.**

**Lilangel1- thanks for the review and your comments gave me the idea for this chapter.**

**Katie xx**

* * *

It was 14:00pm and Zoe was now safely in cubicles waiting for her scan results to come back (hopefully clear) And after a wait that felt like forever Lily came back and gave me news I didn't expect.

* * *

**Lily's POV**

_So it got to 2pm and I decided I was fed up of waiting hours for Zoe's results, we were a doctor down and I knew as well as Zoe that she would rather be treating patients than clogging a bed. So I called up CT and they told me news I didn't want to hear._

* * *

Lily went to find Tess as Zoe is very close to her and she thought she would ask Tess how to tell her that Zoe had two airline fractures in her neck.

"Tess, can I talk to you in your office?" Lily asked in a respecting tone. "Sure Lily, what's up?" Tess asked shutting her office door. "Well, I've got Zoe's CT head and Neck scans her head is clear but..." Lily spoke unable to finish the sentence. "What's wrong with the neck CT?" Tess asked now concerned. "She's got two airline fractures in the top and middle of her neck. But I was wondering if you could be there when I tell her?" Lily asked. "Of course I will Lily" Tess replied and followed Lily to Zoe's cubicle.

* * *

**Zoe's POV**

_I was so bored the morphine was finally starting to wear of and my neck was so stiff, I had counted all the tiles in my cubicle like fifty times and I hated having to lie on my back, but that was because I was strapped to the bed to stop more damage (if there is any) on my neck or back._

* * *

Lily entered the cubicle followed by Tess and straight away Zoe sighed, she knew that something was wrong and that was proven when Lily said those dreaded words "Zoe, I'm really sorry to tell you that your x-rays come back on your neck and I'm afraid to tell you this but you have two airline fractures on your neck one upper and one middle. So I'm going to get you a soft neck brace and Tess can you give Zoe another ten of Morphine, but I suggest Zoe me being an F2 you just stick to paperwork the rest of the day and rest up" Lily explain before going to get the soft neck brace.

* * *

16:00

Lily was finally happy to discharge Zoe now that she had time to take it all in and let her go, in a way Zoe was happy as it meant she could carry on with the mountain of paperwork on her desk, but on the other, she was now stuck on strict paperwork for a week only by Mr Guy the new Big boss up on the wards.

* * *

16:30

Max knocked on Zoe's office door. "Come in" Zoe shouted from her desk. Max entered and shut the door, he had just started his break therefore had one whole hour before he got back on and that's where they spoke for an hour before starting to passionately kiss each other. They were both like kids knocking everything off of her desk and luckily Zoe had her blinds shut or everyone would see what's happening as they all stopped working to listen what was happening to make so much noise.

"Come on guys let's just get back to work it's only Zoe and Max doing something we don't want to know about." Jeff stated which made all the nurses laugh.

"Shh." Zoe whispered before listening then continuing to have sex on her work desk. They must have thought that there were people fighting the amount of noise that the two of them were making. And this lasted for 30 minutes.

* * *

Straight after the gangs shift had finished they did their usual routine of going to the pub but Zoe and Max both turned up together holding hands, this is where everyone's question was answered.

"Guys, me and Max have an announcement." Zoe shouted. "What? You're officially together?" Louise guessed correctly. This caused the pair to look at each other and nod 'yes'.


	7. Author's Note

**Hi guys I'm gonna upload the next chapter today because I know a lot of you like this story and I thought of an idea to continue this story.**

**Enjoy,**

**Katie**


	8. Positive

**So here it is guys, now the next few chapters are going to be weeks so sorry if it makes no sense you may understand though at the end of this chapter though and a very big thanks to cenalover who gave me the idea for the rest of these.**

**Katie xx**

* * *

**12 weeks later**

Zoe walked out the pharmacy and straight down the high street to work, she had already missed two periods but, she wasn't sure if she was pregnant or not because as everyone already knows, if not you do now that she has a fertility problem.

Zoe arrived to work 15 minutes early, deliberately so that she could do the test. She entered reception walked straight across the corridor, past the front desk, straight through cubicles and into the toilets directly opposite the staff room. She entered; luckily when she went in there, there was only a couple of patients who have obviously taken stool samples considering they were washing their hands and had the stool pots next to them.

She entered the toilet cubicle at the far end so that if someone did walk in they wouldn't see her. She sat down took the test out her bag and did it.

* * *

**(I didn't want to go into the details of how to do them if you wanna know look on Google)**

* * *

Whilst she waited she placed the test in her pocket and made her way to her office, Zoe doesn't like standing around, she wanted to start on this work she had to sort for a meeting with Mr Guy himself and she had Tess coming in in 10 minutes to discuss anything that needed to be improved in the nursing side of things in the ED.

5 minutes past and Zoe checked it. The result shocked her; _Positive._

* * *

**Zoe's POV**

_This can't be right, how could it I know we only had sex together twice but I'm in-fertile so that can't be right? I know when Tess arrives I'll talk to her._

* * *

Tess turned up as expected and at the right time too. "Tess. Can I talk to you? Zoe asked she wanted to know if this was right or not. "Yeah sure Zoe what's wrong? You do look rather pale." Tess spoke and this next line would change how she was looked at "Tess, I'm pregnant" Zoe spoke completely forgetting that it could be incorrect. "Oh Zoe, that's wonderful news. Do you want me to get Max so you can tell him?" Tess asked. "Yes please, he needs to know that he is going to be a Dad" Zoe answered.

* * *

**Max's POV**

_I had no clue why it was so quiet when I entered, I walked past Reception heading to my little cubby hole to store my stuff when Louise grabbed my arm "You do realise Tess is looking for you, it looks important too. What have you done?" She asked me, but that made me question myself on the same thing. 'Have I done something so bad that Tess wants a word?' I couldn't figure it out so I knocked on Zoe's Office and Tess called me in._

* * *

"Hi Tess, Louise said you were looking for me" Max told Tess, "Yes." She simply replied before following with; "Zoe has something to tell you"

Now it was Zoe's moment to get it out in the open "Max, now this might freak you out, but you have to know. Max, I'm 3 months pregnant." Noticing his reaction, "I know I can't believe it either, I just thought I was putting on weight" Zoe finished.

"Erm. Oh. Ok. But. Erm." Max said not knowing what to say, Zoe shut him up by kissing him.


	9. Telling Friends Part 1

**I would like to say a special thank you to cenalover, Girisha1, lilangel1 and rivernymph for all of you support during my first ever Fan- Fiction. This will be last chapter for today as I've got work soon.**

**Love you guys**

**Katie xxx**

* * *

**16 weeks**

Today was the day both Max and Zoe were going to tell their friends that Zoe was pregnant.

They both walked into the ED holding hands and both went straight to the Staff Room where their colleagues; Tess, Charlie, Robyn, Fletch, Jamie, Rita, Ash, Lily, Jeff, Dixie, Big Mac, Iain, Norman, Noel and Louise were waiting to hear their news although Tess already knew what it was as she got told by Zoe 1 month ago.

"Zoe, what are we all doing here, we have got work?" asked Jeff.

"Well, I thought that you guys should know that me and Max have go an announcement to make, we're having a baby!" Zoe said happily still holding Max's hand. Max had his other hand on Zoe's small bump.

* * *

At first everyone was silent, then that awkwardness of silence fills with half laughter and half congratulations. "Max how are you going to look after a baby when you can't look after yourself?" Robyn asked. And concerned everyone let out a sigh. "Don't worry guys, I will learn, if you can help?" Max spoke determined to become independent. They all looked at Max as if what he said was foreign language.

The quietness was soon blocked out by the sound of Dixie's radio "control to 3006" "3006 to control" Dixie replied. "RTC on Silverton estate, 6 casualties, and 2 entrapments also require 2 doctors and a nurse on scene" the voice on the radio continued.

* * *

"Right, Dixie you and Iain go, I'll send off Ash, Lily and Robyn soon." Zoe spoke; this meant that Zoe would be only doctor on today so she rung up another ward to have a doctor down today rather than a locum. Dixie nodded and headed off with Iain whilst Ash grabbed the kits for Lily, Robyn and himself before exiting the Staff Room and heading for the RIV in the Ambulance Bay.

Zoe went up to the ward and came back with Nurse Maconie and Jac Naylor. (Note Jac has already had her Baby so is back at work.)

"Right, so who do we have the pleasure of working with?" asked Jac back to her moody self. Walking into the staffroom Zoe introduced everyone to Jac and Johnny.

* * *

**I thought of this as Sam and Tom have left so I didn't want to include them as so I thought I would use a few Holby characters. Next part will be up tomorrow guys xx**


	10. Telling Friends Part 2

**Hi guys sorry for the late update, so here is the continuation from yesterday as I think that it needed to be finished.**

**Enjoy**

**Katie xx**

* * *

"Right guys, Jac and Jonny have kindly agreed to come down today and help out as we are currently short staffed" Zoe announced. "Hello, how are you guys?" Spoke the tall Scottish Nurse. "Oh shut up you baffoon." Spoke the fiery red head doctor and surgeon, "they are trying to prepare for an RTC." She finished.

Zoe looked distinctively at all the other staff that had also looked in Jac's direction after what she had said. "Right so Jac, Johnny, Jamie and Fletch you will be in Resus with myself, the rest of you I would like you all in Cubicles. That's all." Zoe informed.

* * *

**Resus**

"Right Dix, who have we got?" Zoe asked.

"This is Georgia Faldren, three, back seat passenger in RTC. Also this is Ruth and Jay's Daughter they are on their way in but both aren't looking good." Dixie informed.

"Ok, right Jac and Jonny all yours" spoke Zoe, she wanted to wait to treat her friends, five minutes passed.

"Iain, who's this?" Zoe asked and saw Lily, Ash and Robyn follow in with another patient.

"well, this is Jay Faldren, 32, Driver of Car that collided with lorry, unconscious since we arrived on scene, assisted ventilation in the Ambulance and that's Ruth Winters, 30, Front seat passenger in same vehicle, conscious but prolonged in-trapment by her legs and they both have burns to face from air bag exploding in their faces." Iain detailily informed.

"Ok, Lily, Robyn and Ash are you ok to treat Ruth, I'll treat Jay with Fletch and Jamie?" Zoe asked.

"Sure," Lily spoke. "And don't worry, we'll look after your friend Zoe" Lily finished which caused the whole ED staff in Resus to stare at her. "What?" she asked, "I do have a heart." Lily finished.

* * *

**This whole story I wanted to portray Lily as a sensitive person when it comes to her colleagues. I think that there are too many Lily haters, I ACTUALLY LIKE HER!**

* * *

**20:00pm **

The very busy shift had ended, fortunately Ruth, Jay and Georgia were all fine and had been admitted to the wards upstairs.

"Well, I guess we are off now." Spoke Jonny looking like he was going to do a full blown speech when he was interrupted. "Thank you for having us Zoe, it was nice for the catch up and your team truly are great." Jac spoke before they both entered the lift to go back to their ward.

"So, who's up for a pint then?" Zoe shouted. "And the drinks are on me." Max shouted, which caused the ED team to erupt with cheers before they exited to the best sight ever. Snow.


	11. Planning the Proposal Part 1

**Wow, guys your reviews have been immense, I didn't expect to get so many reviews.**

**Thank you soo much**

**Katie xxxxx**

* * *

**20 weeks**

Zoe jumped out of her and Max's bed and ran straight across the landing to the toilets. She was currently staying at the student house so that she could be watched at home; this decision was made the previous week with Tess.

Robyn knocked on the door. "Zoe, it's me are you ok?" Robyn asked. "No" was Zoe's reply whist opening the door to let Robyn in. Before another wave of nausea came on. Five minute later Fletch knocked on the door with water and Zoe's morning sickness tablets.

"Zoe, this isn't right," Max said coming to the bathroom door, "this is the 5th time in a week you have been sick" he finished. He knew that something was wrong but didn't want to finish his sentence.

"OK, when we get to work, I'll get Tess to check for me ok?" Zoe spoke. And that is what she did in her half day at work.

* * *

**Zoe's POV**

_I exited the taxi with Max and we both made our way into the ED hand in hand. I loved it now; I wasn't too sure at first, with Max but no he knows how to cook, clean, iron ECT... And we are also moving into a new flat next week together._

* * *

Things couldn't get any better for Zoe. Could they?

Unaware, Max had asked the team to help him with the ultimate thing, proposing the the most beautiful woman in the world... Zoe! He had left Fletch with a list for him and the team they consisted of;

**Proposal to do's:**

**Fletch &Robyn:**_ Ring_

**Charlie: **_Make sure I turn up on time._

**Rita: G**_etting everyone to Pub after shift._

**Tess & Louise: **_Hanging out with Zoe this afternoon._

**Jamie: **_Champagne (alcoholic and non-alcoholic)_

**Lily & Ash: **_Food ECT..._

**Jeff & Dixie & Noel & Mac: **_Keeping it quiet ( I don't want them blabbing!)_

**Iain & Norman: **_NOOO WAY. They are too creepy, I don't want them there or told!_

* * *

**Fletch's POV**

_As we were all about to leave for work, Max pulled me to one side and told me his plans for the evening and gave me a piece of paper. I had no clue what was on it so hid it in my pocket till we got to work, when we arrived I pulled it out to see the most odd to-do list ever. I managed to grab everyone on the list except said who weren't to be told, and gave everyone their roles but told them not to tell Iain or Norman as it specifically said no to because they were to creepy and they all laughed._

* * *

"Wow, I see that he must have read all our rota's as these are all set when we have refs" stated Ash. And the other's soon realised.

Meanwhile, Zoe was busy waiting for Tess outside her office, unaware of what was happening under her nose. "Oh sorry Zoe, I didn't realise you were waiting for me." Tess spoke heading into her office. "Tess, I've come to see you, being a trained mid wife. I'm still getting morning sickness and the tablets aren't working" Zoe stated. "Oh, Zoe. Don't worry it's probably normal have you had any high temperature or loss of appetite?" Tess asked which she simply got a shake of the head as a reply from Zoe. "Well, It's probably just nothing then Zoe don't worry about it and don't you have the 21 week scan soon?" Tess asked and Zoe nodded.


	12. Author's note 2

**So Guys this will be another two parter hope you like it will update later as I've gotta do something else if you wanna talk at anytime or give me idea's for this story or you want me to add your version for the next chapter which would be part two. Maybe, Iain or Norman find out and tell Zoe. Or they can't find a ring for Zoe ECT... then contact me by my email Katie-miles .uk. The best one I get will become the next chapter.**

**Also you can follow me on twitter katiemiles15 I follow back and I do allot of Casualty themed feedback on there too!**


	13. Planning the Proposal Part 2

**Big shout out to my friend's cenalover, Nick Zoe 4 ever and Girisha1, this chapter is for you two and thanks for this chapter, much appreciated. **

**Many Thanks **

**Katie x**

* * *

**13:00pm **

**Robyn's POV**

_All the plans were underway, Zoe was now gone shopping with Tess and Louise, Lily and Ash had all the food and stored it in the staff room fridge with strict no touching policy, Jamie had go both Champagnes. The only other main thing I need to do is get Fletch from his office._

* * *

As Robyn headed towards Fletch and Tess's office she had no idea who she would see inside as laying kissing on the desk and doing other stuff, I won't mention to keep it clean, was Rita. **I know what you're thinking but I actually think that if Fletch wasn't married they would be a good pair.**

The closer Robyn got, the louder the sounds on the other side got. As she opened the door handle the pair was surprised so she jumped of his desk, grabbed her scrubs shirt and bottoms before making an Olympic dive for Tess's desk, doing so smacking her chest on the corner and hitting the floor with a thump.

Fletch knew who it would be so jumped out of his seat and walked out the door leaving a poor Rita on the floor wincing in pain. "Right, did Max give you the money?" he asked Robyn. "Yes. Who's in there?" Robyn asked before opening the door to see Rita and her chest all red and some going blue/purple. "Rita. Can you hear me Robyn jumped into nurse action and helped Fletch get her shirt back on before asking for some help. Then they both exited the ED to get the bus to Holby Mall.

* * *

**At the Jewellery Store**

"So how much do we have to get this ring?" Fletch asked. "2 grand" Robyn replied which she got a remorse look back at her. "What? The money was what his Mum gave him for University but you know!" Robyn stated which made more sense to Fletch.

They looked around at least 6 jewellers with strict instructions on what to get;

_5 Diamonds the middle one purple, 6 carat gold and use Robyn little finger for measurement._

But unaware to anyone an old shadow from the past had just left the airport and jumped into a taxi to meet Zoe in the ED in the form of Nick Jordan.

* * *

**18:00pm **

"Where are we going now?" Zoe asked she was tired from their day out. "Come on Zoe we are going to the pub for a drink, I promise no alcohol though." Louise answered. "Ok, just one, then I'll head home; I'm not feeling too well." Zoe stated.

So the three of them all made the short journey over to the Pub, Zoe unaware that Max is going to propose to her. Lily had taken charge of the set up and made sure that everyone has a place to sit and act natural before Max proposes to her.

Zoe entered and went to sit right next to Max, "Hi, how was your day?" Zoe asked. "Great and actually I wanted to ask you something" Max spoke before getting down on one knee and taking the ring off of Fletch; "Zoe, will you, make me the happiest person on earth and be my wife?" Max asked. There was an awkward five minutes of silence before they all heard "Max, of course I will" Zoe replied before taking the ring and placing it on her finger with the perfect fit.

* * *

It got to 21:00 and Zoe decided to head home back to the student house unaware that Nick Jordan (or as Toby put it Nicolarse) was following her.

Zoe arrived back to the house, but as she attempted to shut the door Nick barged his way in.

"So, I hear nothing for months, you don't reply to any of my calls or text's!" Nick shouts. "I'm sorry Nick, but I've been busy, and I didn't want to call or reply because I know how you still feel about Yvonne." Zoe replied heading up the stairs. When she got to the top the pair started arguing which led to Nick pushing her down the stairs. He panicked now as the pregnant Zoe laid unconscious a way that no one should ever.

* * *

**22:00**

Nick was getting back onto an aeroplane to Paris, he needed to get back out of the country before anyone realised he was in Holby City.

Meanwhile, Max, Fletch, Jamie and Robyn were just opening the house to go in. Robyn noticed Zoe lying awkwardly on the front passageway, "Zoe can you hear me?" Robyn spoke whilst holding her hands either side of Zoe's head to make sure that she didn't move if she come around. "I'll go and phone an ambulance" spoke Fletch and Max took a hold of his Fiancée's hand. They waited for what felt like hours when it was only minutes in reality for the Ambulance to arrive. It was Iain and Norman. First of all, Norman went to get a collar and spinal board whilst Iain got to work giving her oxygen, morphine and inserting a canula for fluids.

* * *

It was 22:20 when they got to the ED and the rest of the gang were exiting the pub when they saw Robyn, Jamie and Fletch getting out of a car and going to an Ambulance where they saw Max getting out the back holding onto someone's hand on the bed. Tess headed over with some of the others.

"Oh my gosh" spoke Rita. But no-one had a clue what had happened.

* * *

**So as you know my chapters are going to be like every four weeks during the pregnancy so the next chapter will be quite a jump. sorry for the late update next chapter will be up tomorrow :)**


	14. Returning to Work

**Quick replies: cenalover- thank you so much and all of your suggestions really make my day and of course I will do a Fletch and Rita when this one is complete.**

**Girisha: I know you're a Fless fan but I just think that pairing is a whole new level of wrong so that's why I did Flita Fluff.**

**Lilangel1: Don't worry I won't be breaking Zax up I think they are the perfect pair, but Zoe may well remember what has happened for the future.**

**So yeah, this chapter I wanted to do for a while but it was just too late to do at 00:00am last night. (I live in the UK!)**

* * *

**24 Weeks**

Zoe was finally free to head back to work, see she had had four weeks in total off work due to being that two of them she was in a coma due to smacking her head on the way down the stairs but she had also broken her ankle so now one of her shoes was replaced by a grey boot to support her ankle whilst it healed. She was only returning though because Guy gave her strict instructions that she was only to do paperwork or help out nurses or doctors if a patient wants a second opinion.

She arrived with Max 8:00am and the first thing she did before she walked in was stop, take a deep breath and with her hand that wasn't holding a crutch she grabbed hold of Max's hand.

* * *

**Zoe's POV**

_When we arrived, I must admit I was absolutely scared I told no-one about what really happened all they think is I had a dizzy spell and I collapsed. Now though where ever I go someone always comes but that's what I prefer, at least I know as long as I'm not alone, he can't attack me like that again._

* * *

They headed through the doors to see a busy ED this didn't mean a very good sign as something bad was surely going to happen, wouldn't it?

When they got to the lockers, all the staff were waiting (including the paramedics), to welcome Zoe back to work. The room erupted into cheers and applause as they were glad to have their boss back. (If you want to know they had Ash and Lily covering for Zoe but yes Lily has become nice for some weird reason, Ash had become foul.

Ash is always so moody ever since he found out Ella had been in the hospital yet again and treated by Lily who kept it quiet because she got told to by Ella and now it is like WW3 between the two doctors.

* * *

**12:00pm**

The day seemed to be going really quickly, but the thing that seemed to creep them out was it was just so quiet, the police had been in with a couple of youth's that had kicked off on the Farmead Estate, but they just got treated and discharged as quickly as possible.

* * *

**13:00pm**

An hour had passed and now the whole ED was completely free, no one was in there for treatment so the gang decided to chill in reception, they thought that it was slightly strange that no one had needed their help. Zoe grabbed her 21 week scan from her bag and passed it around the gang for everyone to see. Wow! Zoe, it's beautiful.

The gang spent the best of five hours doing nothing before they decide to let some of the members go home but on call in case they needed them this meant that the ED was left with Zoe, Max, Louise, Tess, Jamie, Fletch and Lily. Which Zoe was glad about as most of them are her friends, she didn't want to work with Ash another minute longer.

* * *

**18:00pm**

It was the End of the shift for the remaining group and they were replaced by the evening staff, just as they were leaving a big RTA was going in, "Thank goodness we have finished our shift" spoke Zoe which made the gang laugh.


	15. Authors Note 3

**Hi my fellow Zax followers for my fic, just to let you know, I will not be uploading the next chapter till tomorrow or early Thursday due to it being new year and we are planning for tonight sorry **

**Your Fellow writer **

**Katie Miles xxx**


	16. Baby Names

**Hi Guys now I know this chapter is kind of late so I thought I'd do this chapter as one rather than two solo parts. So yes, sorry it's late but this morning I had a massive emotional break down and I've suffered from these quite a bit last year so yeah, here the next serving for you guys.**

**Also this chapter I'm going to have Zoe's friends helping her so if you don't like them don't send me personal hate messages as I get enough crap from my brother.**

**Katie xx**

* * *

**28 Weeks**

Zoe had gotten to 6 months carrying her little miracle of Joy, she had her second scan today and that was when she and Max were to discover the gender of their baby for shopping that afternoon.

It was 09:00 am when Zoe woke up and went downstairs to find Max cooking a fry up with the help of Lily. "Oh Lily I was meaning to speak to you, Fletch, Robyn and Jamie. Could you guys meet us at the pub and it is urgent." Spoke Zoe. "Um ok Zoe, and I was just teaching Max how to make a fry up he called me this morning and asked me to teach him for when the baby is here" Lily replied very proud of what Max has produced. "Oh look at the time, I better go to work now or Ash will have my head on a stake." Lily spoke before helping Max turn off the cooker, putting on her coat and scarf and leaving the house. "Thank you Lily" Max shouted after her. "No problem" she spoke turning round.

* * *

**09:30**

Max and Zoe re sitting up the table finishing off their breakfast, they are both smiling and Zoe is laughing at Max's stupid jokes for example; _What do you call a millipede with no legs? Peed. _And _what do you call a plane with no legs? Nose dive. "_So Zoe what time is the scan today?" Max asked "eleven o'clock why?" Zoe asked wondering what on earth he was up to. "Nothing and please tell me you haven't been in the spare room Zoe?" Max asked. "No it is still shut." Zoe spoke.

_What she was unaware of though is that when Tess took her for a girly chat the other day some of the team; Lily, Dixie, Jeff, Mac, Noel and himself had moved out the junk however he found it funny that Big Mac and Noel put on chuckle brother accents and started shouting ' to me, to you.' This made them all laugh._

The time seemed to be flying though as before they noticed it was 10:00am and they had to leave because with appointments you have to arrive forty minutes early in case they have a cancelation and can get in quicker. "So do you have everything? Plans, forms signed, previous scan and all your questions?" asked Max, he was learning quickly now and that was impressing Zoe as he had started 4 weeks ago being a child and now he had blossomed into a man.

* * *

**11:20am**

They entered the room for the scan, Zoe was tiered as she had to try and keep herself awake as they were falling behind due to a breached birth coming in. "Hello Miss Hanna and Mr Walker" Spoke the voice of the young nurse who was doing the scan, she had ginger hair and had an Irish accent. "Hello Nurse Rookkinds" they both replied in sync looking at her badge attached to her top. "Now since the last scan have there been any accidents like spotting or falling down?" the nurse spoke. "Well in my note it should state how this happened" Zoe said pointing at her leg which still had the boot on but she doesn't use the crutches. "Ok and was Baby hurt?" the nurse hurt. Which Zoe didn't know the answer. "Actually when Zoe was in a coma for two weeks, Tess Bateman did a scan and there was worry of a slight tear where the placenta is attached" Max stated. "Right thank you Mr Walker" the nurse replied whist typing up everything that he just said so that it was on their system for next time which would be birth.

* * *

**12:00pm**

Both Max and Zoe decided to go down to the ED to let everyone know that the scan went well and stick the latest picture up in the staffroom for everyone to see. "Wow and do you know the gender?" asked Lily. "As a matter of fact we do, can we have everyone's attention. We found that the baby is going to be a gorgeous little girl." Max spoke. "Yes and Max and I have decided to do a send around of names so the one with the most is the name of the child." Zoe announced. "And we will do £1 per name so that the money can go to the baby unit upstairs for premature babies." Spoke Ethan, he is one of the two new doctors and also brother to Caleb, they also had the old storm return, Connie to help with joint clinical lead and Nurse Lofty.

* * *

**I thought that I had better include the new characters as I will be writing this by Saturday and starting a Sequel shortly after I get to know the personalities of the characters.**

* * *

**13:00pm**

They had gotten the list back;

**Jeff:** _Rosie_

**Dixie: **_Isabella_

**Norman:** _Rachael_

**Big Mac:** _Sophia_

**Iain: **_Sarah-Marie_

**Rita: **_Rosie_

**Fletch:** _Tilly_

**Lofty:** _Emma_

**Robyn: **_Sophia_

**Jamie: **_Sophia_

**Tess: **_Emma_

**Charlie: **_Chloe- Marie_

**Connie: **_Tilly_

**Ethan:** _Emma_

**Caleb: **_Rachael_

**Ash: **_Izzy_

**Lily: **_Tilly_

Unfortunately it was not that successful but at least they now had three names; Tilly, Sophia and Emma.

* * *

**14:00pm **

Both Max and Zoe decided to get a Cab back to the house as Zoe was too tired to walk, they walked through the front door and both sat on the sofa, Zoe though snuggled up next to Max when she felt a kick in her stomach, then she grabbed Maxes hand and put it there. "Max, can you feel that?" she asked him with a grin on her face. "yes, wow, that is actually amazing" he told her then they both fell asleep in each other's arms on the sofa.

* * *

**18:00pm**

Robyn and Jamie got home from work and went straight inside as it was really cold, so cold in fact that Robyn's nose and cheeks were so red she looked like a clown. They went to get in the living room where they saw that both Zoe and Max were still sleeping. "Let's just start lunch" Jamie spoke shutting the door.

* * *

**Guys so I want you to tell me via message what the name should be for the baby. Remember it will be either Tilly, Sophia or Emma. Look forward to hearing from you.**


	17. Bundle of Joy

**So Guys her it is the last chapter. This will be a long one so that I can include as much as possible. Thank you for the heaps of support and your replies. And I would like to say a special thanks to cenalover, Nick and Zoe 4 ever, lilangel1 and a guest for all your support and also to you for ideas throughout.**

**Katie xx**

* * *

**32 weeks**

Zoe arrived at work with Max she was in today to finish off the last of her paperwork and to show Connie and Ash how to do the work as they are going to be in charge whilst she is on maternity leave. She entered the ED "Connie, Ash come to my office and I'll show you what to do" Zoe shouted before going to her office.

She had been in there for an hour discussing all the bits that they would need to do and gave them a list of meetings that would be happening during the course of September and October; she also gave them her email address and password so that they can access all email that may be needed for anything important.

* * *

**11:00am**

Zoe finished what he needed to tell them and had been talking to them for an hour answering any questions that they had before she let them go. She headed into the staffroom to make herself a cup of coffee, when she felt a twinge in her stomach and she collapsed to the floor. 'I need to find Max' she thought to herself but it was too late as the whitish yellowy fluid exploded like a volcano over the floor and she knew she was in trouble. "Help me, somebody help me!" she shouted but after she finished she got a contraction and felt the need to push.

* * *

**Lily's POV**

_So I was just standing in the Nurses' Station filling out the forms for a time waster to be discharged when I heard Zoe shouting for help, I knew she was in trouble as afterwards came an almighty scream. "Tess, someone find Tess and Max!" I shouted as I headed the direction of the Staff Room._

* * *

**Rita's POV**

_I had been working with Lily on a time waster and when I heard Lily shouting to get Tess and Max I exited the cubicle and entered main reception. "Louise put an announcement for Ma please its urgent tell him to go to the Staff Room I told her. Then I knocked onto Tess' Office and entered. "Tess Lily asked for help, she's in the Staff Room with it sounded like Zoe who screamed in pain." Rita spoke before heading to the Staff Room too!_

* * *

**Max's POV**

_I was walking down to the Ed after taking a patient up to the wards. I just got out the lift when Louie called me over and said Rita was looking for me and she was in the Staff Room. I left the wheelchair just outside the lift and ran through to cubicles and into the Staff Room where I found Zoe._

* * *

"Zoe, its ok I'm here now" Max spoke. Zoe was still in the Staff Room as they couldn't move her due to the baby coming very quickly. All the blinds had been shut and a Midwife from upstairs had been paged. "Please Tess, don't let her die" Zoe spoke; she was panicking and was becoming more tacicardic every minute. Fletch had grabbed everything needed when he knocked on the door. "IF YOUR NAME ISNT FLETCH THEN PISS OFF!" shouted Zoe clearly in pain. Fletch entered, "Yes it is Fletch; I've grabbed all the bits Lily requested." He spoke before leaving the room straight after.

A crowd had started to gather outside the facility. "Who's dying in there?" asked Dixie, the sound clearly hurting her ears. "No one is dying it is just Zoe in premature labour" Fletch replied.

* * *

It had been a whole hour of pain before the most beautiful bundle of joy arrived in the world. Zoe was half unaware of what had happened due to the amount of pain relief she had had. "Max do you want to hold your little girl?" Tess asked, by now the team were allowed in by Rita. "Yes course, I do" he spoke being handed the gorgeous bundle. "Wow, Zoe she has your eyes." He spoke. "So you two what's her name?" Jeff asked. "We decided on Emma-Rose" Zoe spoke absolutely exhausted.

* * *

**The majority chosen from the messages I got was Emma but a Guest told me Emma-Rose so yeah here it is.**

* * *

The little girl soon settled down in Max's arm and he began to sing to her;

_Hush, little baby, don't say a word.  
Daddy's gonna buy you a mockingbird  
And if that mockingbird won't sing,  
Daddy's gonna buy you a diamond ring  
And if that diamond ring turns brass,  
Daddy's gonna buy you a looking glass  
And if that looking glass gets broke,  
Daddy's gonna buy you a billy goat  
And if that billy goat won't pull,  
Daddy's gonna buy you a cart and bull  
And if that cart and bull turn over,  
Daddy's gonna buy you a dog named Rover  
And if that dog named Rover won't bark  
Daddy's gonna buy you a horse and cart  
And if that horse and cart fall down,  
You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town._

* * *

He looked up to see the whole Staff Room empty, even Zoe had gone, he stood up with Emma-Rose asleep in his arms and he headed up with Robyn to SCBU. "Since when did you learn that?" asked Robyn. "What did I sing that out loud?" asked Max unaware. "Yes. Everyone heard that' why we left you to it. Who taught you that?" Robyn asked trying not to touch a sensitive spot. "Mum, when I was ill and when I was little always sung it to me." Max spoke.

They entered the ward and Robyn left him to see Zoe.

* * *

**So guys thanks for R&R and I shall start a sequel set a year after this over the weekend. Love all you guys.**

**Thanks again **

**Katie xx**


End file.
